If the Angel or the Devil Die in Ecstasy
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Lucifer took over Sam and he tries one last time to convince Castiel to join him. This fiction takes place just before Cas loses his Grace. Warning: M/M, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, bad language, slight bondage, violence. Hope you like and please please review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (that means over 18 people!), M/M, Violence, Slight bondage, Bad language (very little of it), Incest? (I guess the two are technically speaking brothers...)**

**This particular story happens after Lucifer takes over Sam (in the alternate future episodes where Zachariah sent Dean). This is just before Cas lost his Grace and before he decided to engage in a life of debauchery. XD The title is a line out of 'Let's get Ugly' by The Wanted. X3**

**Also, any religious mentions in this fiction are purely based on the fictitious story of the TV show Supernatural. I have no personal opinion mentioned in the following text as regards to any religious background, at all. I do not wish to step on any toes... **

**I hope you like and please, please review! The more the merrier! XD Thank you in advance! **

**Also, I do NOT own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

_**If the Angel or the Devil Die in Ecstasy**_

Castiel's large blue eyes drank in the atmosphere. The empty vastness, the barren lands, the lifeless city. They fought the war and they lost. The end had come. Lucifer had his vessel. Sam was lost to them, forever, and Michael already left the scenes. Dean managed to never say 'yes' and now he had no other options. As predicted, The Apocalypse was going to turn the sea to red and the land to black. Fire and death would sweep the earth and the dead would cry in eternal agony.

The angel let his trench coat flap in the uneasy wind. His heart was heavy with despair. He knew what had been at stake when he sided with the mortals, but he never imagined they would actually lose. Now he had no choice but to open his eyes and look at the price of their failure.

He was standing in a park. Where once there were joyful children and an abundance of laughter there was nothing but ash. Nothing grew on the charred ground, not even weeds. A tree or two remained, like broken sentinels, looking over their destroyed homes. The twisted branches reached out like hands, entangles as if in prayer and horror.

Cas touched the black bark and it cracked under his fingers. There wasn't a sound to be heard except the protests of his coat flapping in the wind. This was Earth's fate. When Lucifer would be done with it there was going to be little left of the once beautiful green and blue jewel. All of his Father's love and work, erased.

And there was absolutely nothing he could do. The power he still had left was scarce. Heaven was all but gone, and without Heaven his Grace was like a phone without batteries. Cas wasn't sure if he could even fly anymore. He was afraid of bring out his wings in case they would use up all his reserve celestial energy. He was human in all but name...

'What am I fighting for?'

Even his voice sounded tired. He waited in the silence for something. A sign, a voice, an answer. In the depth of his heart he still held to the hope God would come. After all he was a father and what sort of parent would let his children be murdered. Cas hoped because he could do nothing else but hope. What chance did they have against Lucifer and the whole of Hell without the aid of Heaven?

Castile let out an exhausted breath. Once more his questions lay unanswered, his plight unheard ad his prayer ignored. Some things never changed. He threw one last sombre look over the destroyed land before turning away. Shoulders slumped, gaze lowered and heart heavy. He was a perfect emblem of sorrow.

The angel didn't sense the other presence until it was too late. His distracted mind was slow to react to the imminent threat and Cas only realized his predicament when he felt the cold grasp close around his mouth and neck. The fingers pressed harshly against his lips and silenced his startled cry.

He felt the stranger's breath tickle the nape of his neck and a low chuckle rang in his ear. Cas tried to struggle and turn and at least see who his enemy was, but the other's grip was absolute. Slowly his vision darkened and he felt his mind drift away into unconsciousness. He couldn't fight it. His hands fell by his side, his legs gave way and his head fell back.

The howling wind mixed with the throaty laugh was the last things he heard before the darkness claimed his mind completely.

* * *

Gingerly Cas opened his eyes. He couldn't remember what happened. His mind was still fuzzy from his sleep, an experience he was having a lot lately since the loss of his Grace. He groaned and tried to move his hands attempting to get some blood flowing but couldn't.

The memory of the park hit him like a fast moving train and suddenly he was fully awake and alert. His wide eyes searched the room for his attacker but it was too dark to see. For all he knew the man could be right there in the room and he would be oblivious to the fact.

The angel tried to move his hands again and the sound of metal scraping against wood filled the silence. Cas didn't have to look up to know he was handcuffed to the bed post. The cuffs were strong and tight. The more he struggled the deeper they cut into his flesh until a thin river of blood trailed down his arm.

'Careful. You don't want to hurt yourself.'

Castiel froze and even his heart stopped beating. The voice seemed to come from all corners of the room. A low and familiar sound, but Cas couldn't remember who it belonged to. His mind searched frantically while he waited for the man to show himself.

'Why so quiet all of a sudden Castiel? Don't you know who I am?' The same chuckle he remembered hearing in the park followed the taunting words.

The wheels in his brain turned and reeled until, with sudden clarity, it hit him. The way the man said his name…..

'Lucifer.' His voice was a whisper.

'And here I was afraid you had forgotten me. Yes, little brother. It is I.'

The few moon rays that managed to filter through the slightly parted curtains rolled over the devil as he left the shadows. Chestnut bangs framed the green eyes and smiling thin lips revealed a set of perfectly white teeth. Lucifer was dressed in an elegant expensive-looking black shirt and matching black trousers.

Finally Cas understood why it was so hard to place the voice before. It no longer sounded like the Sam he knew. Though the voice was his, Lucifer twisted it just as he probably was twisting the hunter's soul. The angel looked at Sam and his heart ached. It hurt to see his resilient friend reduced to this. A simple vessel for Lucifer, shut inside the fleshy prison.

'What do you want with me Lucifer?' The devil was beside Castiel and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

'I'm here to answer your prayer. You called to me Cas.'

'I only pray to our Father.'

'Ah. Yes. The God who forsook you.' Lucifer grinned when the angel flinched. 'Do you still honestly believe He will turn up? He will never answer your prayers. And do you know why?'

Castile was struggling to keep his face composed and not show how each one of the poisonous words struck at his very core. Something that was not lost to Lucifer. The fallen angel leaned down to whisper into Cas' ear, his nostrils drinking in the angel's scent.

'Because he doesn't care. About you or this world which he claimed to love. You mean nothing to him. Your suffering is the last of His worries. But I'm sure you already knew all this, though you were probably deluding yourself. You were always naïve.'

That was the final push and Cas felt something break inside him. All his hopes were dashed and his fighting spirit crumbled.

No. Dean flashed through his mind. A human who didn't even think of quitting on his world, despite having lost everything. Cas felt ashamed for even considering the option. Unlike Dean he still had things to fight for. He still had friends that depended on him and the last thing they needed was to deal with his weakness. It seemed some of the fabled Winchester stubbornness rubbed off on him. Even if the world was damned, he would continue to be a thorn in Lucifer's side.

'Thorn in my side? Come now, little brother. You're not that important. You're more of a…..pesky ant. But I guess even the smallest ants can bite.' Lucifer smiled kindly at Cas, having waited patiently for this to happen. The devil had watched with interest the new flicker of light reignite inside the blue orbs. It was no fun crushing a defeated enemy. He didn't wait all those centuries just to have his fun taken away from him...

'What are you after? You didn't bring me here to offer your aid, I'm certain.'

'Look who found his voice.' The ex-hunter smirked. His hand settled on the angel's stomach, just above the waistband of his trousers. Lithe fingers moved up, unbuttoning the shirt as they progressed, until they reached the collarbone. 'I simply wished to offer you another option. You can still join me.'

Before Cas could deny the offer the fingers danced along the protruding vain in his neck up to his ear, descended along the jawline to the chin and traced the slightly opened lips with their tips. The angel found himself forgetting his words.

'You don't have to answer yet. I can be very patient.' The fingers were gone suddenly from Cas' face only to settle back on the stomach. This time however, they descended to the trousers and unzipped them with ease. 'And very persuasive.'

Castiel had to bite his lip for fear of making unthinkable noises of pleasure. The devil had the power to wake the wilder instincts in any man or woman. He thrived on depriving humanity of their morals and Cas was more or less human himself now. Corroding him was going to be child's play.

Lucifer darted his fingers past the fabric and closed around Cas' length electing a startled gasp from the angel. Music to the devil's ears. His smile turned to a wide grin as Cas was struggling harder and harder to stay in control of his body. The angel was burying his head into the pillow, eyes shut tight and breath becoming more ragged, hiding from the watching green eyes.

'You can't resist me Cas. I'm not one for bragging but I'm good at this sort of thing. How do you think I convinced Sam to say yes?' His fingers continued to move along the twitching member as he spoke. At the mention of Sam Cas stirred and opened his eyes. Lucifer relished the confusion showing plain as day.

'Oh yes. It turns out our little Sammy really loves his big brother. Of course I knew since the beginning. Feelings as strong as those are hard to hide, especially from someone as skilled at digging out secrets as I am. It makes sense if you think about it. Always together and with as many problems as they had, they were bound to have a stronger bond than brotherly love. Well, at least Sam did.'

The devil chuckled lightly while Cas spasmed under his touch. All this was news to the angel. He had to admit that the possibility was very likely, but the Winchesters never gave him reason to suspect such a deep affection.

'Of course you didn't know. Even Dean doesn't know. Can you imagine having to hide your feelings and keep them deep down for fear of being hated by the one you love? To break Sammy all I had to do was show him the love he never had. He came apart completely when his big brother was fucking him. Want me to show you how?'

Lucifer purred the question before leaning down and capturing the angel's lips into a heated kiss. Castiel was too dizzy to react properly. A part of his mind was screaming to fight back, but it was overwhelmed by the much larger portion under the influence of Lucifer's seduction.

The devil's influence spread through him like a coiling serpent, hissing and displaying its fangs while drips of lustful venom coursed through in growing torrents. Cas' defiance melted and he gave himself over to the sinful pleasure burning up his entire body.

'What a good little angel you are. I think you deserve a reward.'

The hand movements increased their speed and in seconds Cas was reduced to a trashing mass of desire. His back arched and his hands pulled painfully against the cuffs. The pain didn't register at all in his lust induced mind as Lucifer ran his tongue and nipped at the exposed and sensitive throat.

The angel went limp as the full force of his climax hit him. His elevated back fell and sank into the bed sheets. Lucifer nipped at the skin one last time before straightening up again. He loved this. The ease with which a divine being could be corrupted was euphoric. The power he had over the younger creature was as addictive as a drug. A simple touch could dictate whether Cas felt insane pleasure or agony. His touch.

'I think we can get rid of those. I trust you won't try to run.' Lucifer's smile held a twisted kindness as if he wasn't the one forcing Cas and binding him. He snapped his fingers and the cuffs opened with a click, letting the angel's hands fall. A stain formed on the pillow from the still fresh blood on his wrist.

The dazed angel followed the other man with hungry dilated eyes. He finally understood why humans were making such a fuss over this whole sex business. It was every bit as amazing as he previously heard.

'I didn't even get to the best part yet. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be dying in ecstasy.'

Cas whined at the delicious promise and Lucifer smirked. The devil took care of the troublesome trousers, leaving Cas wearing only his coat, shirt and tie, all dishevelled and open, barely covering the heated frame of their owner.

Satisfied, Lucifer proceeded to strip off his own garments, letting his shirt fall down his arms into a messy bundle on the floor. Sam's anti-possession tattoo rose and fell with his every breath. The hunter's body was a sight to behold. Athletic and muscular but lithe and capable of fast movements.

The devil griped Cas' hips and flipped him around with ease, as if the angel's body was lighter than a feather. He pushed the smaller man back until Cas was forced to grip the bedpost for support or risk falling over it. Lucifer pulled the trench coat and shirt down the angel's arms, before throwing the offending clothing over his shoulders in an almost angry manner.

The devil had a perfect view of Cas' back and he traced the spine with the tips of his fingers slowly, making the angel twitch. Every touch was like electricity and it felt so very good. The cold, unholy lips latched on his shoulder and they sucked at the skin greedily, bruising the flesh under.

'Spread your legs for me baby brother.' He murmured the suggestive request into Cas' ear, letting his warm breath add new levels of electrifying sensations to the act. He grinned wickedly when Castiel did as he was told without any fuss or resisting. It amazed him how quickly the little angel became compliant. Lucifer guessed it was in his nature to obey...

The devil continued to leave marks all across the nape of the other's neck, distracting Cas from what his fingers were doing. By the time he realized what Lucifer had in mind the intrusion was complete. Cas gasped and automatically tensed when the finger pushed deeper, twisting and turning until it hit a particular bundle of nerves.

The angel's body relaxed as suddenly as if a hidden switch had been pressed inside him. He bent his back over the rail, gripping the wood desperately, digging his nails into the hard material, while Lucifer continued to stretch and open him. The fingers were slick and they slid in without any resistance, speeding up their thrusts until the devil deemed Cas ready.

Lucifer curled his fingers in the short brown hair and pulled Cas' head back, making his neck bent at a painful angle. The taller man captured the reflexively opened lips of the angel, swallowing each and every moan and gasp rolling off of Cas' tongue, while letting his body grind against the other.

'I'm about to fuck you. I'll do you so hard you'll cry for me to stop Castiel.'

The angel moaned and bucked his hips, shamelessly begging for the devil to keep true to his word. Lucifer smirked at the lewd display of lust and desire, very happy with what Cas had been reduced to. Without any further warning the devil kept his enticing promise, fucking the angel over and over and hitting the magic bundle of nerves with deadly accuracy every time.

Tears rolled down Castiel's cheeks at the sheer burning pleasure devouring him. The pleasure was so great it almost turned painful and it wasn't long before he was begging Lucifer to stop. He needed release but the devil wouldn't let him off the hook yet.

'Please….I can't-…' Broken words were all he could push through in between all the other mass of meaningless noises, incoherent words and raspy breaths.

'You sound good when you beg little brother. You should do it more often.'

But despite his mocking suggestion, Lucifer complied with the angel's wishes. The bed creaked violently with every rocking of their bodies and Cas reached his second climax. His entire build spasmed, spine arched and aligned with the devil's torso, muscles tensing and fingers clenched.

His wings came out involuntarily as his control slipped away entirely. The beautiful white feathers brushed against Lucifer's skin lighter than silk. The devil had to admit that they were truly a sight to behold. Wings of pure white, without a blemish, were hard to see in the corrupted world. His own wings turned to the darkest black a long time ago, any trace of his angelic upbringing erased from existence.

While Cas leaned over the wood, dazed and struggling to make is breath even again, Lucifer ran his hands through the lovely feathers and along the thin muscles keeping them together. Wings were a wonder to him still. It amazed him that something so fragile looking had such strength. Capable of lifting the much larger weights of their attached bodies into the sky with amazing elegance.

He massaged the spot of skin, between the shoulder blades, from where the wings sprouted. The silenced angel shivered under the gentle treatment, his senses slowly returning. Lucifer covered Cas' eyes with one hand, pulling his head back a little. His other hand enclosed around the wing scapulars, drawing them together.

'What will your answer be Castiel? Will you join me, get your Grace back and become a ruler of the new world? Or will you continue to rebel against me?' The devil's voice held a twisted fake tenderness.

Cas wasn't being fooled. He knew what Lucifer wanted. He wanted for him to become his second in command and go against everything he ever believed in. He wanted for him to hate all that God loved and destroy His masterpiece. Lucifer wanted to corrupt him in his entirety.

'No. No matter how weak I become I'll never stop fighting you Lucifer. I'll never let you destroy this world.' Cas was surprised at the steadiness of his voice, considering he was very afraid. Lucifer could get vicious very quickly and he was utterly defenceless.

'Destroy this world? Why would I do that? You misunderstood my intentions little brother. I love this green and blue jewel. It's God's last perfect masterpiece. I only wish to destroy the maggots who seek to consume this work of art. Humanity is a disease upon this planet and it must be dealt with. As an angel you must realize yourself that we are superior. You must have seen the depravity of those pathetic creatures.'

'You're wrong. You never tried to see past their imperfections. There's much more to those humans than you think. They are complex and hold strength within them that even we are not capable of understanding.'

Lucifer didn't respond for a moment. A tense silence fell over the two natural enemies. Cas couldn't see anything since the devil's fingers were still pressed against his closed eyelids.

'That's your final answer?' Lucifer's voice lost any pretend warmth and the cold sound made Cas tremble with primal fear.

'Yes.' The angel whispered barely loud enough for the other to hear.

'That's a shame. I expected better of you Cas.'

A pain like never before ran through Castiel and his screams bounced off the walls. Lucifer continued to pull the wings and tear them from the angel's back, a mad grin playing on his sadistic lips. The snow white feathers were coated in red by the overflowing blood. Torrents of red cascaded down the curled back.

'You won't be needing those anymore dear little brother. If you love the humans so much you should be happy joining them. Live as they do, drowning in debauchery until the day we meet again and I'll tear your heart out of your chest as easily as I tore your wings.'

With one last resonating laugh, the devil was gone, leaving Castiel bleeding and weeping, his Grace gone and the angel inside him dead. Forever lost in ecstasy.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! I hope you liked and please please review! XD**

**In my fiction 'Lead Us Not Into Temptation' i give my take on how Lucifer took over Sam. XP in advance, it's a Sam/Dean fiction technically since Lucifer is disguised as Dean.**


End file.
